Hug Me
by scramblegg
Summary: "Apakah tidak boleh orang buruk rupa sepertiku meminta yang hampir sempurna sepertimu? Aku bisa melengkapi sisanya, meskipun sebagian besar aku adalah keburukan dunia." Taegi, Taehyung x Yoongi, T-M, BL, BTS
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **HUG ME**

 _Dia cantik, indah sekali. Dia terlahir cantik, dan menawan sekali. Aku suka, aku cinta._

 _Tapi, siapalah aku? Hanya salah satu dari ribuan pemujanya. Salah satu, diantara segolongan yang buruk rupanya…_

Dia melenggang di lorong yang sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun, kecuali seorang pemuda dengan _astigmatism_ yang membingkai matanya. Pemuda yang duduk di kursi di depan kelasnya. Pemuda yang mendongak pelan, memicingkan matanya. Yang tengah meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa yang dia lihat bukanlah hal yang seharusnya tak kasat mata.

"Hei, boleh aku tanya?"

Apa ini tanda ajalnya sudah tiba? Dia mulai kacau pikirannya. Sehingga, matanya mulai membola, jelas sekali sedang terpana. Malaikat ini baru menyapanya..

"Hei, kau tuli?"

"A-apa? Tidak.."

"Tapi gagap." Lalu malaikatnya itu tertawa pelan.

Dia terpana lagi. Suaranya indah sekali. Tawanya ini bukan tawa menghina sama sekali. Terlalu tulus, terlalu indah untuk membuat orang yang ditertawakan sakit hati.

 _Dia mungkin benar-benar malaikat…_

"Hei siapa namamu?"

"Taehyung," jawab pemuda itu, masih gugup. Yang di sebelahnya sepertinya menyadari itu. Dia tertawa pelan, dan Taehyung semakin gugup dibuatnya. "N-namamu?"

"Namaku Yoongi," jawabnya dengan suara indah lagi. "Hei, kenapa kau gugup sekali? Apa kau punya kelainan?"

Taehyung menggeleng, masih berjalan menuju tempat yang ditanyakan. "A-aku memang begini. Bukan kelainan.."

Tadi, Yoongi bertanya tentang ruang laboratorium baru. Melihat logo yang terpajang di almamaternya, sepertinya Yoongi bukan berasal dari jurusan yang ada di gedung ini. Pantas saja Yoongi bertanya.

Taehyung membenarkan kacamatanya ketika melihat plang hitam di atas pintu yang ada di depannya. Dia memastikan, lalu berbalik pada Yoongi yang berjalan sedikit di belakangnya. Ah, kenapa jalannya pelan sekali? Atau dia yang terlalu cepat? Tapi, melihat Yoongi seperti ini jadi tampak manis sekali.

"Sudah sampai?"

"A-ah, ya. Sudah.. Ini tempatnya." Taehyung menunjuk pintu yang ada di belakangnya. "A-aku permisi."

"Eh, tunggu dulu.."

Taehyung menoleh, tangannya ditahan Yoongi. "Aku masuk sebentar, jangan pergi. Nanti aku tersesat lagi."

"T-tapi…"

"Janji?"

Yoongi menatapnya, mengunci pandangannya. _Dia sungguh indah sekali_ , dan Taehyung terpesona. Maka, apakah ada jawaban lain yang sanggup Taehyung ucapkan selain kata 'iya'?

 _Tapi, apakah boleh?_

 _Aku terlalu buruk rupa…_

Pertemuan pertama itu membawanya ke pertemuan berikutnya. Ke pertemuan yang semakin hari semakin jelas bahasannya. Ke pertemuan, yang intinya hanya tentang Taehyung dan dia.. _malaikatnya_.

"Hei, cupu. Kau mencari siapa?"

Taehyung terhenyak. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat barisan pemuda yang menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Tunggu, mereka siapa?

"A-aku menunggu Yoongi."

"Min Yoongi? Hah, kau bercanda, kawan." Salah satu dari pemuda itu menyahut, lalu tertawa sarkastik. Taehyung merinding, mulai tak nyaman dengan suasana ini.

Dia sudah diperingati, Jimin—sahabatnya sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Jangan datang ke wilayah jurusan elit ini. Apalagi berpakaian seperti sekarang ini. Terlebih, di sana ada Bobby—teman SMAnya yang sangat membencinya.

"Pergi. Kau tidak selevel dengan Min Yoongi."

 _Tapi, siapalah aku? Hanya salah satu dari ribuan pemujanya. Salah satu, diantara segolongan yang buruk rupanya…_

 _"Taehyung, kenapa kau tidak ada tadi? Aku sudah mempercepat semua pekerjaanku, dan kau malah tidak menepati janji!"_

Suara gerimis menyapu keheningan. Di malam yang hujan itu, Yoongi menelepon dengan nada marah sekali.

 _"Aku kesal sekali, Taehyung!"_

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi." Dia menggumam lemah. Bibirnya gemetar, selimutnya turun ke tanah. "A-aku lupa."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Suara guntur memekak beberapa kali kemudian. Hujan malam ini sangat deras. Jendela kamar berkibar tirainya. Anginnya cukup kencang. Di antara tumpukan buku-buku besar itu, Taehyung menekuk lututnya. Pandangannya kurang jelas karena remang lampunya. Kacamatanya tak membantu banyak, hanya jelas setengah. Karena, kacamatanya retak sebelah.

 _"Kau di rumah? Kirimkan aku alamatnya sekarang.."_

 _Apakah tidak boleh orang buruk rupa sepertiku meminta yang hampir sempurna sepertimu? Aku bisa melengkapi sisanya, meskipun sebagian besar aku adalah keburukan dunia._

Selama 20 tahun hidupnya, rumah ini adalah satu-satunya pelindung. Satu-satunya yang berdiri kokoh dari badai yang menerpa. Satu-satunya yang melindunginya, menyamarkan keberadaannya dari kejaran orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya. _Karena dia buruk rupa…_

Dia pernah dianggap gila karena mudah tertawa pada pemikirannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu, dalam otaknya dia baru memecahkan rumus baru.

Dia pernah membuat semua orang menatapnya tak suka karena pakaiannya. Dia memang miskin, ayahnya hanya mewarisi buku. Ibunya hanya memberinya ladang yang waktu itu ditumbuhi labu.

Dia yatim piatu sejak kelas dua SD. Tidak ada kerabat yang menampungnya, _karena dia pernah dianggap gila.._

Dia sebatang kara…

Bobby adalah teman SMAnya yang sifatnya sama seperti Song Mino—teman SMPnya, atau Jaebum—teman SDnya. Tidak suka dia, berusaha mengenyahkannya dari pandangannya. Dia pernah berulang kali dikeluarkan pihak sekolah sebelum dimasukkan lagi karena nilai akademiknya. Dia pernah didemo, dianggap menodai lingkungan elit mereka. Dia sudah pernah diberi peringatan macam apapun oleh mereka, meski lebih seringnya dia hanya tertawa. _Dia tertawa, karena lagi-lagi tidak ada yang membelanya.._

 _Karena dia buruk rupa.._

 _Karena dia dianggap gila.._

Rumah ini satu-satunya yang ada dipihaknya. Yang menyimpankan untuknya jendela dunia, jembatan obrolan antara dia dan ayahnya. Yang menyelimuti malam-malamnya, seperti ibunya. Rumah yang berdiri di tengah ladang yang luas, di belakang kampung kecil yang damai, yang jauh dari tetangga-tetangganya.

Sebelum mengenal Jimin dan teman satu jurusannya, Taehyung sendirian.

 _Sendiri mengharapkan sebuah kesempurnaan…_

Dia pernah bertanya pada Jimin, apakah seorang sepertinya bisa merasakan kesempurnaan? Dia mulai menahan diri untuk _gamblang_ , mengatakan ingin pasangan yang cantik misal.

Jimin hanya menjawab bisa, tapi tidak berani menjamin. Taehyung menyayangkan itu, meskipun dia paham alasannya. _Dia buruk rupa…_

Dia baru merasa damai, _agak damai_ , ketika menjadi bagian dari jurusan itu. Jurusan yang membawa dia satu pikiran dengan mendiang ayahnya, yang membiarkannya terjun pada ribuan teori dan ilmu yang menuntut dipecahkan. Dia bersama orang-orang yang berpemikiran sama sepertinya,

 _Segolongan Jimin, meskipun mereka semua tidak buruk rupa sepertinya…_

\- Hug Me-

"TAEHYUNG! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Pintu depannya digedor keras, Taehyung terkesiap, sedikit ketakutan. Siapa yang bertamu di malam-malam berhujan ini? Siapa yang mengetahui alamat rumahnya?

"AKU YOONGI!"

Ah, apa hujan ini membuatnya dungu? Bukankah tadi dia memang memberikan alamatnya pada Yoongi? Tunggu, Yoongi di sini?!

Taehyung segera berlari menyambar kenop pintunya, tidak peduli mengaduh berapa kali karena kakinya terpantuk benda-benda rumahnya. Tidak peduli kepalanya mulai pusing karena sebelah matanya blur. Kacamatanya retak sebelah, ingat?

"Y-yoongi?!"

Taehyung membola, Yoongi kini berdiri di depan rumahnya. Basah kuyup, dan bibirnya bergetar kedinginan. Oh, astaga.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Taehyung segera meraihnya, memeluknya, sebelum menutup pintu dengan menendangkan sebelah kakinya. Yoongi dia bawa masuk, masih dalam posisi dipeluk. Taehyung menarik kursi, meminta Yoongi duduk sementara dia berlari mengambil handuk.

"Kamu hujan-hujanan?" Yoongi mengangguk, Taehyung masih mondar-mandir antara ruang tamu dan dapur. Dia merebus air, dua panci. Satu untuk mandi, satu untuk menyeduh coklat untuk Yoongi.

"Aku tidak bawa payung," jawab Yoongi. Suaranya lirih, sedikit gemetar juga. "Kukira rumahmu masih di dalam perkampungan."

Taehyung berdiri di depannya, mengusak rambut Yoongi, lalu berdecak. Dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi, hanya berbalik. Suara mendidih dari panci membuatnya berlari.

 _Kamu itu indah sekali, menyentuhmu itu seperti mimpi…_

 _Jangan sakit, apalagi karena dekat denganku.._

"Mandilah, Yoongi. Aku pinjami pakaianku. Cepat! Nanti kamu sakit!"

Yoongi merespon lamban, membuat Taehyung kesal. Taehyung berdecak lagi, tangannya reflek menyambar tubuh Yoongi untuk diangkat lalu dibawa ke kamar mandi. "Jangan lama-lama!"

\- Hug Me-

 _Kenapa begini? Kenapa diberi harapan lagi?_

 _Dia terlalu indah, dia teralu menawan.._

 _Aku takut, aku takut sakit lagi.._

 _Kenapa tak biarkan aku mencintai saja dalam diam?_

Taehyung baru saja selesai menyeduh coklat panasnya ketika Yoongi selesai mandi. Yoongi berjalan ke ruang tamu, dan Taehyung menyusulnya dengan dua gelas coklat panas.

"Ini, Yoongi diminum dulu."

Yoongi meminumnya, dan bibirnya sudah tidak biru. Dia sudah lebih hangat, Taehyung senang menyadari itu. Yoongi pun tersenyum, coklat panasnya terasa enak. Yoongi tidak tahu, sekarang Taehyung sedang terpesona.

"Taehyung? Kacamatamu?"

Taehyung terhenyak, segera gagap meraba benda yang bertanggar di hidung besarnya. Taehyung mengerjap, Yoongi sudah mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. "I-ini, jatuh. Iya, jatuh. Hehe."

Yoongi tak merespon apapun, hanya mendengus sebelum kembali mencicipi coklatnya. Taehyung melihat jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam 1 pagi. Dia kembali menoleh pada Yoongi yang sedikit menguap.

"Kamu menginap kan? Aku siapkan kamar dulu. Tunggu sebentar."

Taehyung meletakan gelasnya di wastafel, segera berjalan cepat ke kamarnya. Buku-buku yang berserakan dia rapikan. Yang sudah bertumpuk dia sisikan. Dia susun lebih rapi sehingga kamarnya tampak lebih layak. Selimutnya yang bau dia letakkan di bak cucian. Taehyung menghampiri lemari besar, mengambil selimut yang lebih tebal dan lebih wangi.

Akhirnya selesai, Taehyung tersenyum lebar melihat keadaan kamar. Meskipun masih jelek, setidaknya lebih layak tinggal. Taehyung terkikik pelan, aduh kasihan sebenarnya seorang _malaikat_ seperti Yoongi harus tidur di tempat ini. Kontras sekali, pasti.

 _Ini seperti mimpi.._

 _Atau memang mimpi?_

 _Bagaimana kalau ini memang mimpi?_

\- Hug Me-

 _Dia sangat cantik._

 _Dia sangat menawan._

 _Apakah dia masih mau tinggal? Tolong jangan buat aku begini.. aku mulai ketakutan._

Bagamana jika Yoongi yang tadi hanyalah bayangan? Bagaimana jika setelah ini Yoongi menghilang? Dia terlalu buruk, dia _buruk untuk seseorang seperti Yoongi._

Taehyung menggeleng cepat, mulai ketakutan. Tidak, Yoongi tidak boleh pergi. Tapi, bagaimana jika Yoongi memang sudah pergi? _Berarti ini hanya mimpi.. hanya mimpi.._

"Y-Yoongi!"

Taehyung berlari ke ruang tamu, menabrak barang-barang lagi, mencari Yoongi. Taehyung mengitarkan pandangan, Yoongi sudah tidak ada di kursi, tidak juga di kamar mandi. _Apakah ini benar-benar mimpi?_

 _Aku memikirkannya ribuan kali.._

 _Bayangannya, dalam otakku, cantik sekali._

 _Tatapannya yang dingin dan lidahnya yang tajam._

 _Dia cantik sekali.._

 _Tolong jangan perlakukan aku begini.. jangan pergi._

Taehyung mulai panik, air mata sudah mengaliri pipi. Dia memutar pandangan, mengusak rambutnya berantakan.

"YOONGI!"

 _Tolong jangan pergi…._

"Oi! Aku di sini!"

 **TBC**

 _Mind to Review?_

 _Regard,_

 _Sugarsister._


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **HUG ME**

 **(Chapter 2/END)**

 _Aku punya ribuan luka tak tertutup, aku punya bekas yang menganga. Aku diamkan, karena aku tidak punya benang jahitnya. Tidak ada obat, hanya ada pembuat mati rasa. Aku berjalan dengan luka yang ada, dan kini aku mulai sakit. Saraf nyeriku kembali, aku mulai menderita. Aku butuh dia.._

"Y-yoongi…" Taehyung menggumam lemah. Hidung besarnya memerah, ada ingus keluar dari sana.

Yoongi berjalan menghampirinya, masih dengan handuk yang membungkus kepala. Yoongi menatapnya, mengerut tak suka. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"K-kau tidak pergi?" Yoongi mengernyit semakin dalam.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Apa ini berarti aku tidak bermimpi?" Yoongi berdecak, lalu mencubit perut Taehyung yang sedikit gembul seperti bantal. Taehyung mengaduh, dan Yoongi terkekeh.

"Apa kau mabuk?"

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi?" Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi, mengunyelnya beberapa kali sampai membuat si cantik yang membuatnya terpesoda itu mengumpat kesal. Tapi, Taehyung tidak sakit hati diumpati. Dia justru melompat, bersorak senang.

"YEAYY! INI BUKAN MIMPI!"

Yoongi sedikit kebingungan, tapi Taehyung terus melompat sambil memeluknya. Taehyung berhenti melompat, lalu menatapnya dengan ekspresi kelewat senang. "Aku senang sekali ini bukan mimpi. Aku mencintaimu Yoongi."

" _Ah-choo.._ "

Yoongi bersin, Taehyung kena cipratannya. Yoongi langsung mengerjap, bergegas mengelap air liurnya yang mendarat di sana. Di wajah Taehyung.

"S- _sorry_ , ah.." Yoongi meringis, Taehyung menatapnya datar sebelum berubah jadi terpesona. Duh, meringis, cantik lagi. "Ah, tadi kamu bilang apa?"

Taehyung menggeleng, malah menarik Yoongi. Taehyung menariknya ke kamar. "Kau harus tidur, Yoongi."

 _Jika ini benar nyata, izinkan aku menerimanya seutuhnya. Semuanya, tanpa sisa._

 _Akan kuberikan dia juga segalanya, tanpa sisa._

Yoongi dibaringkan di kasur, diselimuti juga. Taehyung meredupkan lampu, mengunci jendela yang terbuka. Dia memastikan Yoongi hangat, dan nyaman.

"Yoongi, tidurlah." Taehyung bersiap keluar kamar ketika suara Yoongi memanggilnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tidur di luar."

"Di sini saja," jawab Yoongi pelan. Dia menggeser posisi, menepuk kasur di sebelahnya yang luang. "Masih muat."

"T-tapi…"

"Oh, ayolahh.. Aku sudah mengantuk, malas berdebat. Kau menurut sajaa."

Taehyung terperangah. Rajukannya membuatnya bimbang, gemas, dan terkejut dalam satu waktu saja. Taehyung mengatupkan mulutnya ketika Yoongi bersiap melempar bantal. Dia mengangguk, menutup pintu, dan menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Yoongi.

"Mendekat," ucap Yoongi singkat. Taehyung bergerak menurut, masih pusing dengan ritme jantungnya yang tidak beraturan, hingga tidak sadar tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat, Taehyung membola, menoleh kaku. Yoongi sedang memeluknya.

"Dingin."

"K-kuambilkan selimut lagi."

"Bukan itu! _Haishh…"_ Yoongi mencubitnya lagi, mendengus lagi. "Kenapa kamu tidak peka?!"

Taehyung bangun, duduk di kasur. Dia menatap Yoongi bingung, "H-harus bagaimana?"

Yoongi ikut bangun, duduk di kasur juga. Dia balas menatap Taehyung kesal. Tapi, dia kemudian menghela napas.

Yoongi melirik sekitar, menyadari betapa banyak buku yang bertumpuk di kamar. Bukunya besar-besar, sampulnya juga tebal. Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang masih menunggu jawabannya. "Taehyung…"

"Y-ya?"

"Malam ini, aku tidak mau tidur…"

"Tidak, tidak boleh. Kamu harus tidur, Yoongi."

"Kalau begitu lakukan!" Yoongi mendengus kesal, tapi tatapannya nanar. Ah, sepertinya dia mulai demam. "Lakukan yang kuperintahkan.."

Taehyung hanya diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Dia tidak menyahut apa-apa, hanya memperhatikan Yoongi yang masih sedikit gemetar entah mengapa. Yoongi kembali menatapnya setelah lelah menatap sekitar. Pandangannya dikunci.

"Bacakan aku sebuah cerita, dan peluk aku sampai kau selesai. Tidak, sampai aku bangun lagi."

 _Peluk aku… tolong peluk aku._

 _Aku mencintaimu…_

 _Akan aku berikan segalanya untukmu._

 _Sekarang, peluk aku…_

Taehyung berbaring dan mendekat untuk memeluk Yoongi. Dia gugup, panik sekali sebenarnya. Dia membuncah, ingin berselebrasi lagi. Tapi, Yoongi harus tidur, dia tidak mau membuatnya kesal lagi.

Taehyung sangat gugup sampai bingung mau bercerita apa. Yang terlintas dibenaknya hanya ketika ibunya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dia lakukan. Memeluknya, dan membacakan buku cerita hingga tidur.

 _Aku akan memberikan segalanya.._

 _Dan kisah hidupku adalah satu-satunya harta yang kupunya…_

Taehyung mulai bercerita tentang dia yang buruk rupa tapi masih bahagia. Masih bahagia, karena dia masih punya ayah ibunya. Dia juga bercerita tentang dia yang berubah sebatang kara. Karena kecelakaan laboratorium yang bersejarah, ayah dan ibunya adalah dua korban di antaranya yang meninggal dunia. Dia lalu bercerita tentang orang-orang yang tidak menerimanya karena kulitnya terbakar sebagian, di bagian tangan,dan sebagian leher. Dia ada di sana pada saat kecelakaan itu.

Ceritanya meningkat. Di kelas dua usai kecelakaan itu, dia akhirnya kembali ke rumah. Tinggal sendiri di sana. Semua harta keluarganya jadi miliknya, harta buku dan ladang labu rupanya. Pengacara keluarganya adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli, yang membantunya ketika rumahnya hampir dibeli secara illegal. Yang membantunya membayar pajak dan mengambil royalty orang tuanya. Yang kini juga sudah tiada, pengacaranya sudah meninggal dunia..

Beranjak SMP, dia benar-benar sendiri. Tidak punya siapa-siapa. Uang sekolah murni dari beasiswa. Dia tidak jajan, hanya membawa bekal yang dia buat sendiri dari rumah. Ketika Song Mino dan kawan-kawan mengusiknya, dia tidak ada pembela.

"Anak itu hanya tertawa, dan semua orang kembali menganggapnya gila."

Kejadian itu terus berulang hingga dia lulus SMA. Dia baru merasa lebih tenang setelah lulus SMA, meski sama saja. Dia sendirian.

"Temannya yang baru adalah laboratorium, Jimin, dan rekan-rekan satu kelasnya."

 _Hanya mereka, dan di luar itu dia sendirian…._

Taehyung terhenyak ketika Yoongi bergerak bangun dan memanjat tubuhnya. Taehyung kebingungan, Yoongi yang di hadapannya ini wajahnya basah. Habis menangis rupanya, tapi ekspresinya datar. Atau mungkin berusaha datar? Taehyung mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih wajah Yoongi—mengusap pipinya.

"Taehyung…"

"Ya?"

"Ini bukan mimpi, tolong ingat…" Yoongi mengucap lirih. Seperti menahan tangis, tapi matanya masih menatap tajam. Yoongi memanjat lagi, menjadi lebih dekat dengan wajah Taehyung. Yoongi tampak memejamkan mata, reflek membuat Taehyung mengikutinya.

 _Dinginnya hujan badai yang terjadi di luar rumah sudah sirna. Taehyung dan Yoongi tidak merasakannya sekarang. Mereka sudah hangat, karena lidah mereka saling bergulat._

Yoongi dijatuhkan ke kasur, membuat Taehyung yang berada di atas. Kacamatanya yang retak sudah ditepikan. Taehyung sibuk bergulat, dengan lidah Yoongi yang panas.

" _Mmm—ah._ "

Taehyung memutus pagutan, menatap Yoongi tajam meski aslinya tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Yoongi terhenyak, melihat jelas mata Taehyung yang tajam yang tengah mengunci matanya. "T-tae— _uh?_ "

Yoongi mendelik, terkejut sekali. Taehyung tiba-tiba mencengkram rahangnya dengan satu tangan, dan memasukkan ibu jari tangan kanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menekan lidahnya.

 _Apakah tidak boleh orang buruk rupa sepertiku meminta yang hampir sempurna sepertimu? Aku bisa melengkapi sisanya, meskipun sebagian besar aku adalah keburukan dunia._

Taehyung menghela napas, masih menatap Yoongi dengan sorotnya yang tajam. Sorot tajam yang tertutup dalam frame kacamata yang tebal. Taehyung mengganti posisi tangannya yang lain untuk menyapu poni Yoongi, lalu menghela napas lagi.

"Sudah kuduga, kau demam Yoongi."

Taehyung menarik ibu jarinya dari mulut Yoongi, meraih kacamatanya sendiri, lalu bangun dari kasur. Yoongi hanya tiduran di kasur dengan kepala yang mulai pening. Taehyung kembali beberapa saat kemudian. "Minum obat dulu."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka obat," ujarnya lirih. Kepalanya terasa membakar, lehernya juga seperti tercekik. Sekarang, dia baru sadar tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ya, sudah. Begini saja."

Taehyung meletakkan nampan di dekat Yoongi, duduk di sebelahnya, lalu meminum air putih yang dia bawa. Air putih yang disediakan untuk Yoongi meminum obatnya.

Yoongi diam saja. Dia tak bereaksi begitu berarti ketika Taehyung kembali mencengkram rahangnya supaya terbuka. Dia hanya sedikit terhenyak. Taehyung menjejalkan obat kapsul itu ke pangkal lidahnya, lalu menciumnya.

 _Kamu itu indah sekali, menyentuhmu itu seperti mimpi…_

 _Jangan sakit, apalagi karena dekat denganku.._

"Beristirahatlah." Taehyung bergerak ke sebelah Yoongi, meraih tubuh yang melemah itu untuk dipeluknya. Taehyung mengusap surai, mengecup puncaknya. "Aku akan memelukmu sampai bangun lagi…"

 _Ini seperti mimpi.._

 _Atau memang mimpi?_

 _Bagaimana kalau ini memang mimpi?_

 _Dia sangat cantik._

 _Dia sangat menawan._

 _Apakah dia masih mau tinggal?_

Suara patukan burung-burung yang bersarang di pohon di dekat ladang membangunkan Taehyung dari tidurnya. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah loteng, menyilaukan mata Taehyung, sungguh memaksanya untuk terbuka.

Ketika kesadarannya mulai sempurna, Taehyung segera melebarkan matanya. Dia menoleh cepat, menghadap ke sebelahnya. Yoongi sudah tidak ada.

 _Tolong jangan buat aku begini.. aku mulai ketakutan._

"Yoongi?"

"Di dapur!"

 _Jika ini benar nyata, izinkan aku menerimanya seutuhnya. Semuanya, tanpa sisa._

 _Akan kuberikan dia juga segalanya, tanpa sisa._

Taehyung menyibak selimut, segera berlari ke arah dapur. Taehyung berhenti ketika sosok menawan itu berdiri di sana, membelakanginya _,_ meskipun tampak blur.

"Heh! Kau tidak pakai kacamata. Jangan bergerak banyak! Biar kuambilkan." Meski demikian, suara teriakan itu jelas sekali dia kenali. Itu punya Yoongi, suara khas Yoongi. _Kesayangannya…_

"Besok aku akan meminjamimu kontak lensa saja. Biar ini nanti diperbaiki."

Aroma masakan dapur sudah berpindah ruang. Taehyung mengikuti Yoongi yang berjalan membawa nampan ke ruang makan. "Oh, ya. Besok kau sudah tidak perlu takut lagi sama Bobby dan kawan-kawan. Sudah kubereskan, dan kau tidak perlu takut dia dendam."

"Dia tidak akan dendam?"

Yoongi menggeleng, lalu berbalik untuk menatap Taehyung. "Tidak akan. Setelah aku merapikan penampilanmu, tapi. Mereka itu masih buta sama penampilan. Aku jamin, setelah ini, mahasiswa teladan yang idiot ini tidak akan diremehkan."

Yoongi tersenyum mantap, mengusap poni Taehyung ke belakang beberapa kali. Taehyung mengerjap, tidak sadar sudah terpesona lagi.

"Ayo makan!"

"Yoongi." Taehyung membuatnya berhenti menarik kursi. Yoongi berbalik, menunggu kalimat berikutnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

 _Dia benar-benar malaikat…_

 _Malaikatku,_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekat. Taehyung mengecup poninya, lalu menunduk untuk menatap matanya. Taehyung menunduk lagi, dan mencium bibirnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Taehyung lirih.

Usapan Yoongi pada pipinya mencairkan air matanya. Taehyung menunduk, sementara Yoongi bergerak mendekatinya. Yoongi memeluknya, mengusapi bahunya.

"Sama-sama, Taehyung. Dan tolong ingat, aku ini masih manusia."

 _Aku punya ribuan luka tak tertutup, aku punya bekas yang menganga. Aku diamkan, karena aku tidak punya benang jahitnya. Tidak ada obat, hanya ada pembuat mati rasa. Aku berjalan dengan luka yang ada, dan kini aku mulai sakit. Saraf nyeriku kembali, aku mulai menderita. Aku butuh dia.._

\- _After story-_

"Hehehe…"

Taehyung tertawa jenaka. Yoongi menunduk untuk memicing ke arahnya. Taehyung sedang tiduran di pangkuannya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku merasa bermimpi.." Yoongi berdecak kemudian.

"Makanya cuci muka!"

"Sudah lho ini. Makanya, aku merasa bermimpi. Aku ini bangun," sahut Taehyung, masih nyaman tiduran di sana.

"Ya, ya, terserah."

"Baiklah," gumam Taehyung. Dia menghadap ke perut Yoongi, mengusalkan kepalanya, membuat Yoongi sedikit geli. "Aku mencintamu."

Yoongi tersenyum, mengusap surainya lembut. "Aku tahu."

Semilir angin musim semi membuai mereka. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Kicauan burung-burung di ladang menjadi radio paling harmoni. "Yoongi, ayo kita buat anak yang banyak."

"Kamu sudah punya dua!"

Taehyung mengusal lagi. "Dua anak. Lebih, baik. Oke, sayang?"

"CK!"

END

 _Harusnya aku jadiin satu part sih wkwk_

 _Tapi, ya sudahlah._

 _Mind to Review?_

 _regards,_

 _Sugarsister._


End file.
